Brant Kolson
Brant Kolson Alias: 'SkyTramp '''D. O. B: '''27th November 1980 '''Gender: '''Male '''Marital Status: '''Single '''Last Known Location: '''He could be anywhere '''Occupation: ' Freelance Investigative Journalist Personality If a single term cold be used to describe Brant it would be “Vagrant of the Airways” due to his refusal to maintain a fixed abode. He travels the length and breadth of the country, chasing whatever story has captured his attention this week. Because of this his business is conducted through a series of postal addresses that he can collect any mail from. This transient nature is perhaps partially to blame for his transient loyalties, he in unconcerned as to whom publishes his work so long as he is paid well for it. That is not to say that he is mercenary in nature, indeed on several occasions certain publications have placed him on a fixed-term retainer and he served them loyally until it expired. It is simply that he hates routine and the skies give him a freedom few others can know. Brant harbours a deep fascination for the stories of those with abilities and will often chase these stories in addition to any paid work. He has learned from previous mistakes that the world is not ready for what many of the people he has met can do, and now only publishes the stories of those he considers to dangerous in the sleazy tabloids, any other such story is kept safe in his personal files and he stands ready to help those people he has collected if they need it. History '''Family Relations: *Craig Kolson - Father *Adele Kolson - Mother 'Significant People:' *Ireland Chase-MacCool - Partner *Courtney Bryan - College 'Story so Far:' Born and raised in the vast rural landscape of Oklahoma Brant grew up in wide open spaces which he had the freedom to explore. Spending many a day outside searching for one misadventure after another Brant would return home each night to see the rut his parents were stuck in. His mother, a housewife of Stepford proportions whilst his depressive father worked as a crop duster. Brant was never that close to his parents, until one day he accompanied his father to work for a school project. That day he saw his father true face, in the plane as it took to the skies he saw his father’s depression vanish and experienced for the first time the true freedom offered by the skies. From that day on Brant was thrall to the sirens song of the skies like his father before him, and his essay for the project showed it. In fact that one experience changed his life, leading him to his lifestyle and career choice. Out of school Brant took a job with the local newspaper and saved every penny he could towards learning to fly and getting his Pilot’s License. It was during this scrimping that he discovered about freelance writing, having written a story that seemed to his eyes to concern people beyond the bounds of his own paper he sent it to a publication with a much wider readership. The story was printed and he was paid well for it, money that went toward his dream. He learned from this and continued to write freelance whilst maintaining his job however knowing that he could have the freedom that freelance provided he began to find the routine chaffing. Like his parents his life threatened to throw him into a rut, but as things seemed to go against him he got his Pilot’s License, and the money he had been saving made the first down payment on a plane of his own. That day he didn't look back, he gave up his job and made the transition to freelance, writing only stories that interested him, using Aribeth (the name he gave to his plane) to travel from place to place from story to story, investigating leads and selling the stories to the most appropriate publisher. It during one of this trips he had his first encounter with abilities, and like the call of the skies this revelation found its way into his blood. Having seen this with his own eyes Brant found himself much more open minded, and when he heard stories of extraordinary things he always investigated discovering a world of super powers, hidden in plain sight. His eagerness led to a serious mistake when his stories outed one such individual in a small town. The townsfolk’s reactions not being as accepting as he would have thought and the woman was lynched whilst the local Sheriff stood by and watched. It was Brant himself to took her to a hospital three towns over, and later re-located the woman to somewhere that she might be safe. From that point on however her vowed to be more discreet, using his knowledge and resources to help these amazing people. His travels brought him to New York where, whilst investigating a story that seemed to have a power behind it he became aware of the woman who would become his partner and after a trip to Morocco the pair designed a plan to provide special people with a refuge should they need it, turning Ireland’s Bookstores into a chain and using Brant files to open them in strategic locations and staff them with those people aware of the real nature of the world. Tracker Link Category:Original Characters (Civilians)